A Breath Away's Not Far
by TheGoddessofDeath
Summary: A Songfic to the song To Where You Are by Josh Groban. Pegasus is mourning Cecelia and remembering her. Kind of a sequel to It Ends Tonight.


"A Breath Away's Not Far"  
By: TheGoddessOfDeath  
  
A/N: Oh Goodie another Maximillion/Cecelia songfic. I can't get enough of it ^^. Well, this is angst/romance written to the song "To Where You Are" by Josh Groban. I've been wanting to write this for about *counts* a year and a half. You should really listen to this song while you're reading if you can. It adds good effect, considering Josh Groban sounds exactly like Pegasus it's scary. So...um...enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Show and song not mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another bleak day. The sun was shining, and it was warm outside, but to Maximillion Pegasus, it was the opposite. He knew the cold front was coming in soon anyway. It was winter after all. He sat in his big castle, alone, with nothing in this room but a table, another chair across the long table from him, and two portraits that would only meant something to him. As he sipped his wine delicately, he stared at the chair across from him. It had been empty for many years now. He sighed heavily as he looked to the red velvet of the fancy chair. He shut his eyes for a moment and laid his head on the table. When he reopened his eyes, he saw a faint outline of a human sitting in the chair. Was it her? Had she come back? No, it was only a memory, for when he looked back to double check, the woman he had seen had disappeared. Funny, though, because Maximillion still felt her presence in the room, yet she was no where to be seen.  
  
~Who can say for certain   
Maybe you're still here   
I feel you all around me   
Your memory's so clear~  
  
The sun had started to glow like a well lit fire. Orange, pink, red and yellow danced and wove themselves together across the sky. The room became dimmer with each passing minute. Maximillion looked to the sunset. A picture came to his head, one from so long ago. It was of her, his love, Cecelia. Once he had seen her sit before a sunset, and he swore her beauty had caused the sun to set more beautifully. He stood up and moved to his balcony. The wind blew through his long silver hair. It brought him goosebumps. The sun set seemed beautiful today. That only happened when Cecelia was there. Yet, in the wind, he heard her sweet voice. The words were unclear, but he knew it was her. Maximillion smiled up to the heavens. She was still with him in spirit, even if she had left him in body.  
  
~Deep in the stillness   
I can hear you speak   
You're still an inspiration   
Can it be  
That you are my  
Forever love   
And you are watching over me from up above~   
  
As the sun got lower and lower in the sky, stars started to appear. He stared at the appearing stars, wondering which one was Cecelia. Oh how he wished he could see her smile once again. Her smile used to light up even the darkest of nights. He bowed his head, as to pay his respects to his lost lover. The night completely took over as the sun departed to the other side of the world. Maximillion wished he could hold her again, for a minute, or maybe even two. He wished he could join her. There were many ways to take his life. But, he didn't think Cecelia would like it. He would see her one day sooner now.  
  
~Fly me up to where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile to know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are~   
  
Maximillion departed from the balcony and with it, some of his memories. He walked to his bed chamber. He didn't know why he started to go to bed early. Maybe it was because when Cecelia came to him in his dreams, he would have more time to spend with her if the night was longer. He thought about her as he laid in his bed. She had changed his life. And he cherished it. She showed him how to be one with his feelings. If it wasn't for her, he would've never been a painter. She would always hold the place of lover in his heart. No one could ever take it from her. He would never love another. Cecelia was the only love of his life, and always would be. It made no matter to him if she was gone. As sleep claimed him slowly, he felt happy.   
  
~Are you gently sleeping   
Here inside my dream?   
And isn't faith believing   
All power can't be seen?   
As my heart holds you   
Just one beat away   
I cherish all you gave me everyday~   
  
In his dream, he was running through a dark tunnel. It seemed endless until he saw a bright light. The light of death? The light of heaven? No. When he reached the light, it was an angel. "Maximillion.." The angel spoke his name. He looked at the blonde haired angel before him. She had a face he knew so well. It was Cecelia. "Cecelia..." he opened his arms and she floated softly into them. She laid her head upon his shoulder. "I've missed you my love." Cecelia blushed. "Max...I never left you." Maximillion smiled softly as he looked down to the woman he loved so much in his arms. "How do you reason, love?" She smiled. "I may be gone, but my love will always remain. Remember what I told you. I'm in the nature, your heart, your mind, your art. Never forget that Max, and you will never be alone." She started to vanish. "Cecelia no please....don't leave me!" She smiled before she had disappeared entirely. "Remember Max...."  
  
~'Cause you are my   
Forever love   
Watching me from up above   
And I believe   
That angels breathe   
And that love will live on and never leave~  
  
Maximillion awoke with a start. Another dream. It had felt so real though. The sun's rays hit his face as the sun rose from it's slumber. Then, he felt it. He felt Cecelia's love. It was true. She never had left him. He got out of bed and showered and dressed quickly. Then he remembered what day it was. It was Cecelia's Death Day. It had already been 5 years since she passed. He bowed his head as to grieve for only a moment. He felt Cecelia there with him. Maximillion went outside and looked to the sky, feeling the cold starting to come to him. Yet, he felt warm even without a coat on. Cecelia was once again showing she was there. He smiled to the sky. "I love you too, Cecelia."   
  
~Fly me up   
To where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile   
To know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are~   
  
As he strolled along, he came to her gravestone. This is what he had been searching for. He kissed the stone tablet that read "Cecelia Pegasus". He never understood why she wanted that on her gravestone. At the time of her death, she hadn't even become Mrs. Pegasus yet. Yet, she had told him before she passed-the night she past-that she had always been his. Maximillion looked up to the sky once again. The clouds floated by slowly and lazily. He could smell the oncoming moisture in the air, indicating snow. It had snowed the night Cecelia had died. Snow brought him depression. "Please don't snow..." he whispered softly. Then he heard Cecelia's voice once again. "Remember Max.." The nature. She was in the nature. There was just one thing for him to do. He walked back to his castle briskly. He picked up an unused canvas, and started to paint, something he hadn't done since Cecelia died. He painted snowbanks, a river, and snow covered trees.   
  
And right in the middle of all of that, he painted Cecelia and himself, playing in the snow as they used to.  
  
~I know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are~  
  
OWARI  
  
A/N: Yay.  
No flames without a good reason.  
Thanks. 


End file.
